PP-Bizon
|Game = |price = $1400 |origin = |ammotype = |weightloaded = 2.1 kilograms |projectileweight = 6.2 grams |muzzlevelocity = 1050 |used = Terrorists Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.4 seconds |firemodes = Automatic |Magazine_capacity = 64 / 120 |rateoffire = 750 RPM |Movement_speed = 240 / 250 (96%) |Killaward = $600 (Competitive) $300 (Casual) |Damage = 27 |Recoilcontrol = 21 / 26 (80%) |Accuraterange = 10 m |Armorpenetration = 57.5% |Penetrationpower = 100 | Rangemodifier = 0.8 |Hotkey = B-3-5 |Entity = weapon_bizon |name = PP-Bizon}} The PP-Bizon is a new submachine gun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The PP-19 Bizon (P'istolet '''P'ulemyot Model '''19 Bizon; Machine Pistol 19 Bison) is a Russian-made submachine gun manufactured by Izhmash in production since 1996. Based on its design, the Bizon in-game fires a 64-round tubular magazine of 9x18mm Makarov pistol cartridge, which is the cartridge the Bizon is most commonly seen using. It is available for both factions. The player can carry 120 reserve rounds for this weapon. With its 64-round helical magazine, the Bizon has the largest magazine and reserve capacity out of all SMGs and among most weapons, only beaten by Light Machine Guns. It is lightweight and cheap, has a high fire rate and low recoil, and reloads quickly. The main problem with the Bizon is its low armour penetration, poor damage, range, and overall inferiority to the P90 and rifles, making it generally unviable for later competitive rounds. The Bizon most often comes into play in anti-eco rounds, where it can shred through multiple opponents with the ability to kill in one headshot and a high rate of fire. Even then, its damage dropoff (20% reduction every 500 hammer units) limits its one-hit headshot kill range significantly. Properties Tactics *It is currently not recommended to purchase the PP-Bizon due to its low damage. Weapons like the UMP-45 or MP7 are better eco-round submachine gun options. **For anti-eco rounds, cheaper submachine guns such as the MAC-10 or the MP9 are more suitable. *Be sure to take advantage of the high magazine capacity of this weapon and spray bullets at enemies. However, due to the low damage per shot, take them by surprise or at least shoot first. *Due to the low movement spread and recoil, the weapon performs relatively well for shooting on the move. *Due to the low damage, it is always recommended to go for headshots. Enemies require at least four shots to kill when firing at their body when unarmored, and at least five when armored, which is further impacted by damage dropoff. ** While more damage is dealt to the lower torso and legs when it comes to enemies with armor, attempting to actually kill enemies with legshots is impractical due to their small size, so headshots are still recommended. *This weapon is good for suppressive fire, but the inaccuracy may be uncontrollable after firing several rounds. *It is possible for users to strafe and keep firing this weapon. "Out-strafing" is an essential component for this weapon so use this advantage to run down shotgun and sniper rifle users. Remember to fire in quick bursts to maintain accuracy. *Ambushing enemy players when they have turned their backs at you is a good idea but be sure that you strike first with this submachine gun. *Forget about using this weapon at enemies who are far-away. Some of your shots will hit but will deal very negligible amounts of damage due the PP-Bizon's high damage drop-off. Your best bet to win is to retreat and engage enemies in closer quarters. :*All SMGs now have ~20% more armor penetration. }} Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia * The name PP-Bizon is not commonly used in real life. It is a mix of two parts of the weapon’s real-life names, PP-19 and Bizon. ** In the Russian version of the game however, it is properly called the ПП-19 Бизон (PP-19 Bison). * The Bizon was originally planned to be exclusive to the Terrorists, similar to the MP7 for the Counter-Terrorists. * Though it uses the real-life magazine capacity of the 9x18mm Makarov version of the Bizon (64 rounds), the in-game weapon is coded to use the 9x19mm Parabellum round. This is likely done to avoid having to program a unique ammunition type for it. ** In real life, the PP-19 Bizon-2-01 variant can use 9x19mm Parabellum rounds, but only holds 53 rounds per magazine. ** The KBP-designed PP90-M1, although utilizing a different firing system, also uses 9x19mm rounds in a similar helical magazine that can hold 64 rounds. * Despite what the description claims, the magazine the Bizon uses is technically not a drum magazine and is instead a helical magazine. This makes the Bizon the only weapon in the Counter-Strike series to uses a helical magazine. ** So far, there is no weapon in the Counter-Strike series (excluding spin-offs) that is fed with a drum magazine. * Some players refer to this weapon as the "pea shooter", referring to its poor damage and the prevalence of the letter "P" in its name. * The draw and bolt pull animations of the PP-Bizon are similar to those of the AK-47. External links *PP-19 at Wikipedia. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons